Family Love Never Dies
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie runs away when she discovers she is pregnant. Two and a half years later she is a struggling mom of identical twin boys. One of whom has just been diagnosed with cancer. What happens when this diagnosis leads her back to her family, whom have been searching desperate for her this whole time? What will they do when they discover that Edward is the real reason that she left?
1. Pregnant

**So this idea came to me when I was in Church. I know, that's bad. But I just can't help all of the ideas I get and when I get them.**

**Note: Edward is very OOC here. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythin**

**Chapter 1: Pregnant**

**Nessie's POV**

I caressed my stomach lovingly. I was absolutely thrilled yet terrified at the same time.

I had just found out that I was pregnant with mine and Jacob's first baby. Jacob and I had been dating for over a year now and we had fallen in love with each other. I wanted to be with him more than anything.

I was so happy. The only problem was my family. My father, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles. They had all grown up in a different time where sex before marriage was seen as bad. They all had the 'the talk' with me before. They all told me how important it was for me to wait for marriage.

On top of that I was only five years old. Mentally and physically was about 14/15 though. How would they react if they all knew I not only had sex but also had gotten pregnant?

I walked outside the bathroom and saw my father waiting on the couch. He looked absolutely furious. My heart immediately began to pound. He had probably heard everything I was just thinking.

"Dad I-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stop!" Full name. Nog good at all.

"How could you do this?! How could you disappoint us this way?! I thought we all taught you better then that!"

I could feel the tears beginning to cloud my vision.

"Renesmee you are a complete embarassment. That is what you are. Nothing but a complete embarrassment to me, your mother, and the rest of this family"

"Daddy-"

"Don't you 'daddy' me. As far as I am concerned you are not my daughter anymore. Because my daughter would have never done something like this! You know what? Leave! Now! I never want to see your face again!"

"But what about Jacob-"

"Jacob doesn't need nor want to be burdened with you or that baby right now. He has a lot of other stuff to deal with right now" dad said.

I was crying really badly now.

"Bbbutt whattt about mom and the rest of the ffamilly?" I was crying so badly right now that I was even stuttering.

"They would all rather see you dead then have you around after what you did. Now I suggest you leave right now before they all return from their hunting trip. Leave and don't ever come back"

My heart broke into a million pieces.

**Please Review**


	2. Two and a Half Years Later

**Chapter 2: Two and a Half Years Later**

**Nessie's POV**

I was fast asleep when I heard someone gently pressing on me and saying "Mommy" to me.

I opened my eyes and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of my two year old son.

"What is it honey?" I asked him.

"I want to lay in bed with you" he said in a sweet voice that I could not say no to.

"Okay, get in" I said.

He smiled before jumping in and snuggling close to me. The last two and a half years have been extremely difficult for me. When my father forced me to runaway I was homeless for a while. I had an extremely hard time finding a job to support myself for two reasons. Number one was that I was young. I only appeared to be about 14 or 15 years old at the time. In the United States you have to be at least 16 in order to work. Number two was that no one wanted to hire me because I was pregnant. Even when I lied about my age nobody wanted to hire a pregnant girl. There seems to be a bias against pregnant women when it comes to the hiring process.

Eventually I did find someone who took enough pity on me to not only offer me a job but also to help me find an affordable place to live on my own. Her name was Jessica. I'm still struggling to make ends meet though. We live in an apartment that's basically a rat's nest. Our neighborhood is not the safest either. But I do the best I can for my boys.

Yeah, boys. Six months after I left I gave birth to two identical twin boys. Jacob Jr., and Jason. I was only seven months pregnant at the time. Since the boys were preemies they had to stay in the hospital for a little while longer.

My two boys are my reasons for living. They are my everything. They are the ones who motivate me and keep me strong. I just wish that I could do more for them.

I started to cry as I thought about my Jacob Jr. He is in the hospital right now. A few days ago I had to rush him into the hospital because he was in extreme pain. All of the doctors ran tests on him to try and find out what is wrong with him. Yesterday they gave me the devastating news. Leukemia. My son had leukemia that was most likely terminal.

The tears kept rolling out of my eyes. Hearing that my son was sick and that his chances of beating the cancer were slim were slim was the most devastating thing to ever happen to me. It was even more painful then my father kicking me out of the house.

If my children had shown signs of having inherited some of mine, or even their father's supernatural genetics, I would not have been as worried. But as of right now they seemed completely human.

"Mommy are you okay?" Jason asked me when he noticed that I was crying.

"I'm fine honey" I said as I wiped the tears from my face. I didn't want to upset my other son.

"Is it because Jacob is in the hospital?" he asked me.

For being only two years old he was really smart sometimes.

"Yes" was all that I said. I didn't want to worry Jason about his brother right now. I didn't even know how to tell him that his brother was sick.

"I miss him mommy, I want him to come" he said.

I hugged him tightly, in a reassuring way. "I'm sure he will come home soon" I was not sure who I was reassuring. Him or myself?

"Can I come with you to see him?" he asked me.

"Of course you can" I said. Most hospitals had a rule about allowing other children to visit. But since I had no one else to watch Jason I had gotten them to make an exception.

I took a quick shower and got ready as Jason watched TV. As soon as I was ready I changed Jason's diaper and got him dressed. I was about to start potty training both of my boys when I had gotten the news of my son's illness. Now I wasn't sure when I was going to start that process. I didn't want to burden them with more when they were already going through a lot.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital. The hospital was about a 20 minute drive from where I lived.

Honestly I wished that I could have stayed with Jacob Jr at the hospital over night. But that was extremely hard to do since I also had to take care of Jason as well.

I went into the bathroom and took a few more minutes to compose myself. I really did not want my boys to see me upset and then get scared themselves.

Then we followed the signs to the pediatric cancer portion of the hospital. Even the signs telling me where to go were heartbreaking.

I finally got to the desk that I had to check in at.

"The receptionist handed us these wrist band things. "Wait Ms. Cullen?" the receptionist said.

I stopped and turned to face her. "There is a new doctor that has been assigned to your son. His name is Dr. Cullen. He's with your son right now and he's waiting to speak with you"

"Okay, thank you" Wait did she say Dr. Cullen?! No. It couldn't be. Could it.

As soon as I opened the door I found myself face to face with familiar pale skin and gold eyes. My grandfather.

He stared at me in complete shock. Clearly he had no idea that I was here.

"Renesmee?" he said in complete shock.

"Grandpa?" I said back.

Next thing I know I am in my grandfather's loving arms once again.

**Please Review**


	3. Carlisle

**Chapter 3: Carlisle**

**Nessie's POV**

I actually started to cry as I hugged my grandfather. I had always thought that I would never see my grandfather ever again. Yet, here I was with my grandfather again.

"Nessie why did you leave like that?" my grandfather asked me. I was sure that had it been possible he would have been crying also. "Why would you do that? We came just to find you gone. Your father offered no explanation for your disappearance either"

"Because my father told me to leave. He said that none of you would want to see me after what I had done"

"What are you talking about Nessie?" my grandfather asked me.

"You and everyone else had always told me that I should never have sex before marriage. I had just found out that I was pregnant"

I then looked at my two boys as did Carlisle.

"Nessie we would have helped you. Yes, we would have been a little disappointed, but we would never stop loving you or caring about you because of this. We would have done all that we could to help you. We would have welcomed your children with open arms. We would have loved them the same way that we love you and every other member of this family"

"That's not what my dad said" I told him.

"What did your dad say that made you feel you had to runaway without a trace the way you did?" he asked me.

"I'll show you" I said.

I stretched my hand toward his face and began replaying the events of that morning in my head.

_I walked outside the bathroom and saw my father waiting on the couch. He looked absolutely furious. My heart immediately began to pound. He had probably heard everything I was just thinking._

_"Dad I-"_

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stop!" Full name. Not good at all._

_"How could you do this?! How could you disappoint us this way?! I thought we all taught you better then that!"_

_I could feel the tears beginning to cloud my vision._

_"Renesmee you are a complete embarassment. That is what you are. Nothing but a complete embarrassment to me, your mother, and the rest of this family"_

_"Daddy-"_

_"Don't you 'daddy' me. As far as I am concerned you are not my daughter anymore. Because my daughter would have never done something like this! You know what? Leave! Now! I never want to see your face again!"_

_"But what about Jacob-"_

_"Jacob doesn't need nor want to be burdened with you or that baby right now. He has a lot of other stuff to deal with right now" dad said._

_I was crying really badly now._

_"Bbbutt whattt about mom and the rest of the ffamilly?" I was crying so badly right now that I was even stuttering._

_"They would all rather see you dead then have you around after what you did. Now I suggest you leave right now before they all return from their hunting trip. Leave and don't ever come back"_

My grandfather looked absolutely stunned at what I had just shown him. I guess I would be too. That was something I would have never expected my father to say, no matter how disappointed he was in me.

"Edward really said that to you?"

"Yes. Sadly grandpa he did" I told him. The memory brought tears to my eyes. Every time I remembered it still hurt me.

"Nessie none of that is true. None of it. I can't believe he said that we would rather see you dead! That could not be further from the truth! Nessie we love you! We have all been going crazy with worry these last two and a half years! We have been searching for you non stop. All we have ever wanted was you back home safe and sound. None of us have been the same since you disappeared. Especially your mother. She has been so depressed and worried about you these last two and a half years. You leaving destroyed her. Did your mother ever tell you that there was a brief period of time when your father left her?" he asked me.

"Yes" It saddens me to even think about how my father's disappearance had such a strong affect on her.

"Well your disappearance has had an even worse affect then that. When she is not looking for you she is just withdrawn and depressed"

Now I was starting to cry just thinking about how this had affected my family. My disappearance has clearly caused a lot of pain. Much more then I had ever really thought about.

"What about Jacob? How has he been?" I asked, but fearing what the answer might be.

"Jacob has also been going out of his mind with worry. You are the love of his life. You have no idea how much pain he's been in. Like the rest of us, he can't figure out why you left with no explanation whatsoever" he said.

"Dad said that Jacob didn't want or need to be burdened with me or a baby right now. Maybe he was right. All I would have been was a burden" I told him.

"Nessie you and your children would not have been any kind of burden at all to him. That was just a flat out lie. Jacob still loves you with all of his heart. Once he finds out that you had his children he'll be beyond happy. And once he finds out that your father is the reason that you left and the reason Jacob never even knew you were pregnant with his babies, well, I would not want to be your father. Actually I wouldn't want to be your father anyway because once the rest of the family finds out what he did..."

My grandfather did not even finish that last thought.

"So what are we going to do about my son?" I asked him.

"Well" Carlisle began. "The best thing would be for him to begin treatment immediately. It's crucial that he starts as soon as possible"

My poor son. My poor baby boy. Just thinking about him battling cancer so young. It made me, well. I don't know. It's really hard to describe how it made me feel.

There was also one other thing I was worried about. The cost. I could not afford treatment for my son. I didn't have insurance either.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" my grandfather asked me.

"I can't afford it" I told him. "Treatment I mean. I don't have much money and I don't have insurance either. I don't know what I am going to do" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Nessie do you honestly think that I would let them charge you for treatment?" he said.

"Um, well-"

"Nessie you don't have to worry about the cost. I will pay for everything that your son needs. Don't you ever worry about that" he said.

"Thank you grandpa" I said with tears in my eyes as I hugged him again.

"Now Nessie I think it's time that we take you home. Your real home that is"

"I would love that" I said happily.

I was so happy. I was going to finally see my family again. The best part was that I got to bring both of my sons with me. Carlisle had given me the okay to take Jacob Jr. home with me.

Carlisle had managed to end his shift early. I was happy, yet anxious at the same time.

"Right now it's just your mother and Jacob home right now" Carlisle told me.

"What about the others?"

"They have all gone hunting"

"Including my dad?"

"Yes Nessie your father is here too. But he is out hunting with the rest of them"

My children and I got into the passenger seat of my grandfather's car. I was going to drive my own but as soon as grandpa saw it he refused to let us ever get in it again. It really was an old run-down car that I was sure wasn't the safest. But it was all I could afford.

As soon as we got to his house I caught the familiar and fresh scents of my mother and Jacob.

I carried Jacob Jr. while Jason was happy to run ahead of us.

I walked in behind Carlisle.

"Nessie?!" I heard two voices scream instantly.

Before I saw her I felt her. Cold arms embracing me as tightly as they could. She kissed me over and over again. I could hear sobs resonating in her chest. My mommy. I started to cry for what felt like the millionth time.

"Mommy" I said.

Next thing I know I'm being hugged to death by warm arms. I could hear Jacob crying and I could feel his tears hitting my body.

"Nessie don't ever leave like that again"

"I won't" I promised.

"Mommy who they?" Jacob Jr. asked me.

"Kids this is your daddy" I said. "Jacob these are our sons Jacob Jr and Jason"

**Please Review**


	4. Children

**Chapter 4: Children**

**Nessie's POV**

I looked straight into Jacob's eyes and watched as the shock was replaced by overwhelming joy. A gigantic, bright smile appeared on his face.

"Kids?" he said. "We have kids?"

"Yes Jacob we do. These are our sons" I told him.

Just when I thought that Jacob could not get anymore happy he hugged me as tightly as he could. Even my kids seemed happy by this shocked by this new development.

"Can I hold him?" Jacob asked me. Motioning for Jacob Jr. who was still in my arms.

"Of course you can Jake!" I said. "As long as he lets you anyway"

"I want to be with my daddy!"Jr. said happily.

With that Jacob held one of his sons for the very first time. Somehow Jacob managed to pick up Jason as well and hold both of his children at the same time.

"Nessie I love them" Jake said with a smile on his face. That brought tears to my eyes.

"Of course I do!" he said. "How can I not? They're our children. They are perfect" Jacob said.

"Nessie why did you leave?" mom asked me. "Was it because you were pregnant? Were you afraid to tell us? Nessie you should have just told us. We would have helped you. I would have helped you. Plus they are my grandchildren. I would have done everything that I could for you and them. I would have preferred that over wondering where you were, if you were okay, and why you ran away. God Nessie I've been going absolutely insane without you these past few years" mom said as she hugged me again.

Part of me was scared about how she would react when I told her the truth and that it was because of my father that I ran away. I wasn't quite sure how she would take it. I mean, she loved my father so much. I didn't want to ruin that for her. Yet, I knew at the same time that I had to tell her and Jacob the truth. I had to tell them all the truth. They all deserved a truthful answer for what I had done. Besides, if I didn't tell them then I knew for sure that my grandfather would have done it. I had already told him everything and there was no way that he would be able to keep that a secret. Especially once he saw my father again. They were all going to find out the truth so they might as well find out the truth from me.

"Renesmee, I'm waiting for an answer" mom said, sounding just like a mom. Somethings will never change.

"Nessie just show her" Carlisle said. "and then show Jacob too. They both deserve to know"

I sighed. He was right. They both deserved an answer.

I stretched out my hand toward my mother's face and began to replay the memory in my head. I watched as my mother grew visibly more and more upset as the memory progressed.

"It was you father's fault that you left?!" my was more angry then a raging bull now. Even I was afraid of her right now. I swear as soon as I see your father again I am going to kill him"

"Bella what is going on?" Jacob asked.

"Nessie show him" mom said. "Show him exactly what your father did and said"

I stretched out my hand toward his face just as I did with my mother a few minutes ago and I replayed the memory for him as well. Jacob was shaking so badly by the end of the memory that I had to take both of my children from him because I was afraid that Jake might accidentally drop them.

"Your father actually said those things to you?! He really said that you and our baby would be a burden to me?! He actually dared to say that we would rather see you dead?!"

It was a miracle that Jacob had not phased yet. My mom looked ready to kill right now. She was definitely as angry as a bull right now and my father was about to become the red flag.

"They're coming up the driveway right now" Carlisle said.

"Nessie" mom said.

"Yes mom?" I responded.

"Get your children out of here right now. I'm about to do something that I do not want them to see. Something that I'm sure would traumatize them for life" she said.

I took my kids to one of their spare rooms and closed the door so that they could not come out. They were not tall enough to open the door by themselves.

I came back just in time to see my father walk through the door. At that moment Jacob could no longer contain himself. He phased into a wolf and charged at him as fast as he could.

My mom literally threw herself at my father and started attacking him like some sort of angry animal. Everyone else, minus my grandfather, looked absolutely stunned by what just happened.

**Please Review**


	5. The Truth Bomb

**Chapter 5: The Truth Bomb**

**Nessie's POV**

My mom continued to attack my father like some sort of vicious animal. Just before Jacob could attack my father as well the family somehow managed to restrain Jacob even though he was still in wolf form. It took all of the men in my family to successfully restrain him though.

Meanwhile the women had to pull my mom off of my father before she could do any further damage. She had already managed to rip off one of his arms.

"What is going on here?!" Esme said.

"I think Renesmee should explain. Or better yet Edward should explain _**exactly **_what he did two and a half years ago that resulted in _**my **_daughter running away!" my mother shouted angrily.

Everyone's eyes, including my fathers, snapped to me. For a minute all of the tension in the room evaporated. Shock being the now dominant emotion on their faces.

"Nessie?!" everyone seemed to scream at the same time. Next thing I know is that I'm suddenly in a sea of hugs. I'm being passed around from one family member to another.

"Renesmee what-"

"How-"

"What is going on here?"

I felt like hundreds of questions were being hurled at me at the same time. I didn't answer right away. Instead I stared at my father. He's looking at me in shock and also a bit of anger was mixed in his expression.

Suddenly I'm feeling overwhelmed. All of the emotions of today seemed to have caught up with me at once. But I knew that my family was waiting for answers and they deserved to get those answers.

I was afraid though. I was afraid of how they would react when they found out about my boys. I was afraid of how they would react when they found out it was my father that kicked me out of the house when he found out that I was pregnant.

"I was pregnant" I finally said.

"What?" everyone said at the same time. I would have left had the situation not been so serious.

"I was pregnant" I repeated. "But when my dad found out he didn't like that very much" That was a huge understatement.

"Nessie show them what you showed us" My mother said. "Show them exactly what he said and did. They need to know"

"Know what?" Esme asked.

I took a deep breath as I prepared to relieve the memory again. Part of me just wanted this to be over with already so that I would not have to keep reliving the memory.

I held my hand up to her face and dredged up the memory again. Once I was done I did the same with the rest of my family.

Everyone was now staring at my father. My father actually looked scared now. Really scared. I had a feeling it just wasn't the looks of death that my family was giving him that scared him. No. It must have been what they were thinking.

"Edward how could you do something like this?" Esme was the one to ask.

Next thing I know everybody is screaming at my father. It was hard for me to discern what they were saying. Extremely hard.

The only things that I could successfully make out were "Edward" and "how could you do this" and "How can you be so cruel to your own daughter"

Other then that it just seemed more like a bunch of yelling to me.

Rosalie even attempted to attack my father herself.

My father never once spoke a single word throughout the whole could he say? He could not deny what happened after I had shown them all the proof of what he had said to me. Of what he had done.

There was no denying anything.

My mother then threw herself at my father again. This time no one attempted to stop her.

"Edward how could you do this to me?! To us?! To your own daughter?! To your grandchildren?!" my mother continued to scream over and over as she attacked him. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" my mother shouted at him.

"What?" my father said. "That she was an embarrassment to me? That she went against everything that we taught her? That she was just a disappointment to us? It would have broken your heart to know that she was pregnant that's why I made her leave. It was better that way" he said. "My feelings have not changed at all"

My father's words stung me. The pain that I felt two years ago when he first told me the very same thing was renewed afresh. No matter what he was my father. Anything bad he said about me hurt like you would not believe.

If there was still any doubt that my mom was angry it was gone now. For her anger seemed to increase 100 times. The rational part of her mind seemed to have completely evaporated into thin air.

This time it wasn't just my mom attacking him. It was everyone else, except my grandparents. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob (still a wolf) joined the fray.

"You think her leaving didn't break my heart?!" My mother bellowed. "You think it was _**better **_if I constantly worried about her?! You think it was _**better **_that I go crazy looking for her?! You think it was _**better **_that **MY** daughter suffered?!"

The attack of my father slowed down at that point. Now he was missing both of his arms, as well as a leg. I would have barfed had there been blood.

"You know what Edward? Leave and don't you ever come back!" mother screamed at him. "I never want to see you again and you can be sure that there will be a divorce! After what you did the only person I consider an embarrassment and disappointment to this family is you! Now leave so I can help **MY **daughter and **MY **grandchildren. If I ever see you again I swear I will-"

My mom could not even say her threat out loud. But it was loud and clear what she meant.

**Please Review**


End file.
